I Just Need You Now
by RachiePSays
Summary: More detailed inside but basically karaoke Rory and Jess style


**Here's a little semi song fic based on I Need You Now by Lady Antebellum (if you don't know the song already youtube it). I think it fits Literati very well. Oh and to those of you who subscribe/read my other Lit story "The Reason She Said No" I am going to make it a multi chapter fic, and I'm sorry I haven't updated it in forever, I haven't given up on it, my life has just been total chaos lately but on Sunday the chaos will be over so expect an update =D **

**So anyway here's a drabble enjoy and review!! **

**Title- I Need You Now **

**Rating- T (just in case) **

**Summary- Lorelai is having a karaoke party (at that bar where she sang I'll Always Love You to Luke) and she makes Rory and Jess sing a duet….will Lorelai's song choice make them realize just how much they need each other?? **

**Things to Know- Rory never went on that Obama Campaign Trail; she works at The Hartford Gazette. Jess is visiting Stars Hollow just cause he wants to see Luke, and thinks Rory's with Blond Dick from Yale. And yes Rory said no to Logan still (obviously). Jess is out of character, as is Rory slightly. **

Rory is in a good place in her life right now, she's a journalist for the Hartford Gazette, lives in Stars Hollow, closer than ever to her mom, has great friends, but she can't help thinking there's a certain someone missing from her life…no not Logan, but her long lost Dodger; the man she will always love but to afraid to take a chance.

Lorelai, being the awesome mom that she is notices her daughter is in a funk. One night even when walking past her daughter's room to get coffee, she hears Rory softly sobbing wishing that she gave Jess a chance in Philly. Lorelai's heart breaks at hearing this. As much as she hated Jess in the beginning she realizes now that Jess turned out to be a great guy, and a perfect match for Rory.

So that is why Lorelai is currently having a karaoke party in the Stars Hollow Bar. Lorelai got Luke to miraculously beg Jess to go there; Luke said that he told Jess Rory was going to be there, which in turn got Jess to the bar, just as Lorelai ordered.

Rory was at her mother's insane idea of a party because she wanted Lorelai to be happy, also because Lorelai told Rory that she HAD to be there. So Rory is currently talking to Lane when she sees him come in. Lane notices Rory freeze.

"Rory…..Rory…..Hello Rory.." Lane said while waving a hand in Rory's face.

"Huh what?" Rory says dazed.

"You okay Rory" Lane asks concerned.

"Yea fine, Jess just walked in, but I'm fine really" Rory reassures her friend.

"Okay if you say so…" Lane says skeptically. "Listen I have to go find Zach, see if he wants to call Mama to check up on Steve and Kwan, but I'll be back okay."

"Alright" Lane walks away and sees her mom walking over to her, dragging Jess along.

"Hey Mom, Jess."

Jess nods his head in acknowledgement

"Hi sweets, so I need you to do something for your beautiful wonderful mommy who would never dream of pulling a mommy dearest on you."

"What is it??" Rory asks with caution

"Well it actually involves the two of you I want no NEED you guys to sing please please please please."

"How do we get her to stop begging?" Jess asks Rory opening his mouth for the first time during the interaction, and talking over Lorelai's constant chorus of "please"

"We would have to go up there and sing like she wants us to." Rory replies

"Okay how bad can it be?" Jess says.

"Okay mom you can stop now we'll do it" Rory says nervously not wanting to sing and especially not with the man whom she is in love with.

"Alright YESS, okay go up on stage I'll chose your song and introduce you two!!"

Jess and Rory nod their heads in acknowledgement and walk up to the karaoke stage apprehensively

Lorelai after choosing the song walks up on stage in front of Rory and Jess

"Okay everyone, how I ever got the two of them to agree to this is beyond me cause hell is probably freezing over as we speak. So here is a rare treat for you guys singing I Need You Now are Rory and Jess!!!"

'Well might as well belt it cause the song currently describes my life right now' both Rory and Jess thought at the same time

Both of them know the song well because they listen to it constantly while thinking of the other.

Rory:

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore _

Both:

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

Rory:

_For me it happens all the time_

Both:

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now _

_Said I would call but I lost all of control and I need you now _

_And I don't know how I could do without _

_I just need you now _

As Rory is singing all she can think about is all the times when she's alone or when she thinks her mom is sleeping that she just pulls out her Jess box and wishes she could just get the courage to call him cause she feels so alone.

Jess:

_Another shot of whiskey can't look at the door _

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

Both:

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

Jess:

_For me it happens all the time_

Both:

_It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now _

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all of control and I need you now _

_And I don't know how I could do without_

_I just need you now _

Jess thinks about all the times he downs shots of whiskey whenever he thinks about her, just hoping and praying that she'll somehow stumble back into his life again but he knows it hopeless because she's with that blond dick from Yale still. But still he wishes that he wouldn't feel so alone all the time

Jess:

_Whoa Whoa _

Both:

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all _

The both bitter sweetly think how true that is.

By this point Jess and Rory were so into the song that they didn't notice the whole town of Stars Hollow just staring at them, some with tears think how perfect they are together, others with hope that they will just finally have their happy ending. Then there was Lorelai and Luke who knew that there kid/nephew wouldn't be suffering anymore after tonight.

Rory:

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now _

Jess:

_And I said I would call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now _

Both:

_And I don't know how I can do without _

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now _

Rory:

_Oh baby I need you now _

The song ended and the whole room broke into applause and cheers.

Rory didn't realize that tears were streaming from her eyes until Jess interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Ror, you ok?"

"No I'm not and I don't want to pretend that I am anymore."

"What? What's wro-"

"I broke up with Logan, well technically he proposed to me and I said no and then we broke up. But the point is why I said no, its cause I couldn't picture marrying anyone but you okay Jess, and I couldn't even call you to tell you cause I don't even know if your with anyone, or if you mo-"

Jess stopped Rory's rant by kissing her passionately on the stage in front of the whole tiny town. This caused an uproar of applause and cheers.

The finally broke apart because of a necessity called air.

"I've never stopped and never will stop loving you Rory, don't you get it by now, I love you Rory so much." Jess said still breathless

"I love you too Jess" Rory said back with a watery voice.

They just stood there in the glow holding each other and thanking whoever it was that liked them enough to give them a second chance at their happily ever after.

So there it is please review and check out my other Lit story.

Rachel


End file.
